Fairly Local
by AndromedaRavenfire
Summary: My life is lies and twisted secrets. My boyfriend's lying to me about everything and I dont know who to trust. LEMON! (rating is m now) sorry i havnet written anything in so long.. IF I GET 20 REVIEWS BY MONDAY ILL WRITE A BONUS CHAPTERQ!
1. Chapter 1

**DONNY KILLED IT IN THE DEBATE LAST NIGHT!**

-\\-/-

It was a dark and onimous day, and the sky outside was dangerously thundering. I quickly walked down the narrow, cobbled path, with my long silky hair whipping in the wind, and went inside my classroom. It was 3rd period history with Mrs. Dodds. I quickly went in and sat down at my mahogany desk.

My boyfriend Percy was sitting next to me and holding my hand. He had black silky hair the color of midnight that went down to his rock-hard, well muscled shoulders, eyes that were as green as dewey grass, and a handsome, smiling face covered with a manly stubble. He looked kind of like a really handsome version of Shawn Mendez. He took my hand and said "Good morning Annie." My name was really Andromeda Ravenfire, which is what my mom named me because she was in a band and SUPER FREAKING AWESOME, but everyone called me Annie. "How are you this morning?" he enquired.

"Good" I said contently. "How are you."

"I'm worried about the storm" he admitted nervously.

Loooking out the window I saw the wind blowing the stoic tall rock-hard trees back and forth. Crunchy brown leaves were flying everywhere and blinding white lightning (hehe) was crackling across the sky with the frenzy of an angry hamster. "I'm sure its nothing", I said reassuringly, stroking his rock-hard hand in my own small soft ones. My fingers had a sparkly blue and hot-pink manicure that I had gotten yesterday with my friends Beck and Genevra when we were shopping at the mall. My shimmering hair was raven-black and down to my waist, and straight and silky, with a violet-purple streak on the left side that had happened naturally. My mom said it was a mutation from all the drugs she done when she was in the band. My eyes were an icy diamond-blue color and my skin was pale and creamy and smooth. I was wearing a sparkly hot-pink tank top that showed off my big cleavage but in a modest way, and a orange plaid flannel over that, and a sequined black miniskirt mad of soft cotton fabric over ripped up leggings that fitted to my body in an attractive way.

Percy was still worried. "I don't like lightning" he admitted nervously.

"Why?" I enquired odaciously.

"I don't know I just know I don't like it."

"SHUT UP!" screamed Mrs. Dobbs viciously from the font of the classroom, jumping up onto her mahogany desk. She was short, so she usually stood on the desk to be seen, and she had steely gray hair and eyes the color of knives. She was little and old and weird and usually smelled like lavendar from the lavendar incest she burned in the classroom. "Its time for our fieldtrip to the museum!"

The whole class got out from their seats and we left to get in the bus. Percy and me got a seat together, and we spent the ride holding hands with each other. I could tell he was nervous by the way his rock-hard hand was shacking around mine. Why was he so nervous? I was worried about him. He was always seeming worried about something and he always had a sad look of in his eyes like he was depressed or something, I was pretty sure he cut because sometimes I saw bloods scratches on his arms and he had razors for some reason(and I knew he didnt use them to cut the stubble because I wouldnt let him because stubble is HOT!) I was worried that he might be depressed about his dad who died 10 years ago and his mom who was maried to a rappist and drugger named Gabe Fuckliyri. Sometimes I tried to talk to him about these things but he was usually closed of and wouldn't tell me what he was thinking. It was part of why I was so attracted to him- he was so dark and mysterious.

Suddenly, we got to the musuem.

We got out.

That mean witch, Clarissa was there with her slutty friends. "Hey Annie" she sneered viciously at me "Hey Percy" she seduced to him as he held my hand, sluttly stroking him along his rock-hard abs "You're too good for that ditch" she enthused to him, "you should date me instead."

He turned green "No way on heck" he cursed, clenching his hand harder around mine "I would never touch you." We went into the museum and went inside with Mrs. Dobbs.

"Why do you date me if you could hate Clarissa instead" I asked him, selfconsciously, as we walked. "I'm so ugly. She's so much more hot than me."

"What are you talking about, you're beautiful?" he said "and besides, she is a slut," Percy enamored, "and you are not".

We went inside.

"This is a statue" The tour guide was saying pointing at some boring statue thing. "This is a-SUDDENLY THERE WAS A CRASH-OH FUDGEKINS!" We realized Mrs. Dobson was turning into a giant disgusting creature. I screamed loudly, and Percy threw his rock-hard arms around me and pulled me protectively behind the statue. He held me there as Mrs. Dodds destroyed all our classmates. She ate them whole and devoured them sadistically, and we could do nothing but watch helplessly. Then suddenly Percy jumped to action, pulling a PEN from his pocket and, except suddenly it turned into a SWORD KNIFE THINGIE, and he stabbed Mrs. Dobson in the eye and. She died. There was a tremendously loud roar, so loud that it shook the heavens, and, the museum ceiling came crashing down around us as Percy held me there safe in his rock-hard arms.

Then I passed out.

Suddenly I woke up it was even darker outside and thundering. Teh blinding streaks of lightning were flashing across the inky black sky. It looked mysterious and dangerous.

"Hey babe" Said a voice handsomely.

I realized I was laying in a hospital bed with a hospital gown on, the gown was ugly but it was low cut to the middle of my thighs and it was fitted to my body, but not so much that I looked like a slut, so it wasnt that bad. Plus it was sparkly too. I love sparkly shit. Percy was sitting next to me on a chair mad from oak and pine, he hair was swept back across his forehead and he looked kind of like Jack falahee. He looked worried his forehead knotted with concern. He was holding my hand concernedly. "Are you okay Andromedo" He used my real name so I knew he was worried because nobody ever called me Andromeda. "You passed out there for a minute".

"Where are we" I groaned inquisitively.

"Well", He said.

"WHERE?"

Suddenly a guy came into the room. He looked like Adamn Levine, but like an older version, with hair that had gray in it and a manly stubble with gray. He was also in a wheelchair. "I'm Chiron" He said. "We're at camp halfBlood. And you are...a...HALFBLOOD."

My forehead wrinkled in confusion, it made me look ugly, I am always think I'm ugly but everyone tries to tell me otherwise. Theyre all fucking liars that's what. "Whats a halfBlood?" I asked confusionly.

"halfBloods are also known as demigods", said, Chiron, stroking his stubble jaw. "And demigods are the children of gods." He stroked his stubble forehead. "You my dear, are, a child of a god."

"NO", I bemoaned. "Gods aren't real. I'm an atheist." I was always an atheist I had. been raised that way. My mother was in a rock band that did lots of drugs all the time and worshipped satanism and my father was a science teacher so I had never believed in god. "And besides my parents are atheists to, therefore they can't be gods."

"No my, dear. Those arent your real parents."

I looked up at Percy who was standing there impassively with his arms crossed like a statue. "Percy this isn't true is it!?" I asked him with horror in my voice and sparkles of horror and disbelief in my blue diamond-like eyes. "Is it..." Horror dawning on my face I looked at him. I remembered his rock hard masculine body, as, he removed his weapon pen from his pocket and used it to slay Mrs. Dobbs "You knew this all along didnt you?" I whispered softly looking into his eyes. He wouldn't meet my eyes. But I could see the deceit in them.

"You dont understand," he murmured quietly ",I was trying to hel you,"

"BULLSHIT!" I yelled outrageously "YOU NEVER LOVED ME!"

I was going 2 run dramatically from the room but I was still stuck in my hospital bed, so Percy ran out dramatically instead. Then it was just me and Chiron "So prove it to me bitch" I roared at him upsetly, I was kind of being a bitch myself but it was understandable since everything else had happened and my life was so misfortunate and stuff.

He suddenly got out of his wheelchair. WELL FUCK. His body was a horse thingy from the waste down w/ shimmering chocolate brown fur and muscles that burned like liquid power, he began running around the room. He was actually kind of hot, (DON'T TELL ANYONE i SAID THAT!) and I started to fell a pull. I started to fell guilty b/c I didn't want to cheat on Percy or even have cheatish thoughts but then I realized Percy had been unfaithful by lying about my past. So it didn't fucking matter really. He came over to my bed and I pot a hand on his body and it was rock-hard and soft at the same time, rock-hard because of the muscles and soft because of the fur. I ran my manicured sparkly nails through the fur "Its real," I stammered quietly, realizing for once that it was actually real. I sensually touched him then Suddenly realized Pervy was standing in the doorway.

"DON'T FUCKING DARE TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!" he roared.

Percy put his hands on his hips and Charon put his hands on his horse hips and they both glared shmexily at each other.

I stared around dramatically. It was...a Russian stand-off!


	2. Chapter 2

HOW DARE YOU CALL MY HARD WORK A TROLL! I worked really hard ok! It took me like 6 hours to write the last one and I put alot of time effort into it! And she's not a mary sue, I ran her through the mary sue tester thingy and she only got a score of like 50 that's not even alot, so I don't know where you're getting that idea from.

OK DONALD TRUMP DID NOT LOSE THE DEBATE SO DONT SAY THAT OKAY. Besides you dont "win" or "loose" the debates either way. Other reviewer dude- your just jealous your country doesnt have its own donald trump.

HAHAH!

I wrote anotehr chapter while I was at school today so ENJOYZIES!

|-/

Chiron and Percy were standing with there hands on their hips. They were facing each other intently. Percy's rock-hard arms were bristled with anger while Chiron's muscled brown legs were rippling slowly, like mud in the sun on the African plains. The hair was drifting back and forth slowly on an unborne wind.

"She's mine" said Percy.

Chiron crossed his arms and the muscles flexed slowly underneath the flesh of his arms.

"If you fucking touch his one more time then I'll rip your fucking throat off and feed it to you", rumbled Percy protectively and I felt a serge of love coming into my body. He did care after all, I, thought lovingly. "Then I'll rip your arms of and feed them to you also. Then next, your dick." The way his hands were clenched protectively on the railing of my hospital bed- so tightly that the cold thick metal was crumbling under his fists- was making me sure that he would go through w/ every 1 of his promises.

Chiron though, just, laughed. "As if I would want your girlfriend in the first place, I am a 5 thousand year old mythical creature, what would I want from a puny mortal like her" then he disappeared from the room, his muscles drifting like the tide behind him.

"What was that all about" quizzed Percy.

"I think he's jealous I've got such a great boyfriend as you", I enumerated, closing my small soft hand around his large rock-hard one, all past offenses forgotten.

"Awww really, do you mean that, that's so sweet,?" he vocalized, and I nodded, his head began bendind slowly towards mine. I felt myself going excited. He was going to kiss me! We had never kissed yet before and I was anticipating the sensation of his rock-hard lips on my soft pale rose-tinted ones. But suddenly the oak wood door of the room slammed open, and a crash sounded. There were footsteps across the polished pine floorboards then suddenly a voice roared eloquently, "NO PDA IN THE BIG HOUSE!"

"The big house, what an original name" I mused quietly, devastated by the loss of my kiss, before turning around to see some fat guy standing in the doorway. He was 5''2', approximately 250 pounds, with fat hanging off his body like loins, thick curly black hair that shone like liquid midnight, and eyes like emeralds set into his skulls.

"WHO ARE YOU!"

"I" he announced dramatically "I AM DIONYSUS. But you can call me Mr. De."

He was standing in the doorway and although he looked short and fat and kinda dumpy he also was radiating a sort of aura of power that was awe inspiring and also fear inspiring. He radiated purple light, and, there were grapevines and leaves and branches coming from his body, twining around him, with grapes and wine bottles hanging from the branches. He had on a deep purple maroon suit with a collar and a purple plaid paisley tie.. His glasses were small and horny rimmed. He suddenly melted off the fat and out of nowhere he had a 6-pack.

"Ahh" I said awed.

Percy was still holding my hand. As, I watched Mr. Dionysus came over and smacked our hands apart using his small knobby fist "NO PUBLIC DISPLAY OF AFFECTATION" he roared quietly, "or I shall feed you to Leonard the Leopard." He pointed to the wall w/ his hand, and suddenly I realized there was a stuffed leopard chihuahua on the wall. I gasped and trembled in fear. It was...alive! Even though it was stuffed and hung on the wall it was salivating and snapping its jaws ferociously with a certain aura of power.

"No", I quartered. "Please don't."

"Then...shall...you NOT consume of your personal dominion of affectation" he morkled softly, stroking the back-flesh of my hand with his fingertits, the soft moan of the darkness of night echoing around us. "It is quite disturbifying to the rest of us", and Leonard the Leopard crowed in his aggrieving agreement. Next to him Percy nodded, the muscles flexing and burrowing like death-worms in the grave of his flesh.

In the distance, there was rain.


	3. TYLER JOSEPH IS MY BAEEEEEEEEE

**OKAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY so I kind of don't know what happened last chapter there. well maybe I kind of do know but I'm not supposed to be doing it so let's just pretend it never happend and eveyrthing's all well and ok right? wink wink? if my mom knew I was getting busy while I was at school she might kill me with a sharp object or possibly a dull object.**

 **GO TRUMP1**

 **REVIEW IF YOU LIKE!**

|-/

So anyways I don't know what the fuck was happening last chapter, I guess there was some pot in those brownies they brought in from the hospital food tray or whatever, but either way it doesn't matter. I woke up in my hospital bed and Percy was standing there, clenching my body to his rock-hard abs in his rock-hard muscley arms, I was so happy for his loving support that I felt sparkling diamond-like tears springing to both of my eyes. "My love," I quietly whispered into his rock-hard ears. "I don't know what I've done to deserve someone so special as you,"

He shushed me by closing his rock-hard arms tightly around my body so I couldn't speak. "You're perfect," he interjected.

"But I'm not:"

"You're prefect" he quietly envoculated "for me".

Ok. Haha. And that little thing about Percy and me never kissing before? Forget that. I mean it seriously like that's lame. We've been dating for like 4 months. Of cou'rse we've kissed.

Sorta.

To prove our love, he leaned down towards me his lips advancing on mine, and this time there was no cracked-out wine god heading to break us up. His lips, rock-hard and warm like fire, met mine, soft and pale and tinted with the sunshine of roses, and everything worked as it should. They interlocked like a puzzle, and suddenly there was a SALIVA and some hot wet stuff and some HORMONES and shit and everything was perfect as fuck. One of his hands was on my ankle, stroking it attractively, and one of my hands was on his rock-hard shoulder blade, petting it with an admonishing fury. A strangled moan rose from our throats, uniting, and I could feel the pressure building in my body. We both moaned and my hands, locked, around his shapely wristbones, which felt so rock-hard and attractive in my hands. Outside, the sky was rumbling harder and harder, in anticpation of what we were about to do, I thought-

Then suddenly again there was an interruption.

The mahogany door flew open and suddenly there was a strange sound like horse feet on the wood, except it wasn't horses, it was sounding more like a donkey or an ASS, except, I realized-

"GROVER, you unluckly little motherfucker!" I realized percy's mouth had disengaged from mine and was speaking, in a fervently angered tone, to the incomer. I opened my eyes, looked upon, and realized that there was a man, more a man-child, standing in the doorway. He was diminutive in height and wore a shapely brown goatee upon the face, with peaked eyebrows that gave him a look of permanent electrocution. He was wearing pants that were mad from fur, except, upon closest exactification, they were, in fact, the fur of his own flesh. "You, you, get the fuck out of my room!"

"Your room,"? he questioned, the eyebrows taking upon a life of their own and lifting and qiggling mischievously. "Why isn't this, the room of your dear,,,what was your name again? Dendromida?"

"Andromeda, you fucking cunt," I replied with angered fervor.

"You don't even know me," he protested with a drained desperation.

I was simply pissed upon the fact that he had interrupted our kissing session, once again.

"I simply came in to alert you that the campfire and Sorting ceremony are still taking place at their usual time tonight," stated Grover blandly, stroking the goatee even as Percy sensually stroked the line of hair on the back of my knuckles. "Both of the two of you are excepted to attend." With that, he, vanished from the room.

"Whats the sorting ceremony", I enquired quizically.

"Iy'd the ceremony where all of the halfBloods get together and the gods attempt to place a label-hanger on those who have not yet ben Chosen," he attempted to explain, although, I must admit I was a bit distracted with that hand of his on that arm-elbow of mine.

"Chosen?" I managed to enquire, stroking his rock-hard toenails with a sensual accuracy.

"Chosen by the gods," he stated. "The gods which you have been borne to. As, your parents."

"My parents?"

"Yrs," he continued efficiently, "all demiGods are borne to the Gods. In turn, thus you are the child of a God. The only fact in the matter is determining which God you are borne of."

I patted his left tonsil. "I suppose we should go." I was barely containing my excitement. I contained it in a Tupperware box.

We got up from the bed. I got up w/ help because I still couldn't walk by myself, so he locked a rock-hard solid arm around the back of my soft, feminine waist. He pulled me up 4rm the bed and helped me walk from the room, crossing the pine oak floorboards as silently as a shadow. In the darnkess, he looked kind of like Zayn Malik crossed with Harry Styles with a bit of Adam Levine (the 2002 Adam Levine) thrown in. It was breathtaking, and as we arrived outside, I fruitfully attempted to recatch my breath. It had escaped my notice.

Outside, there was an enormous fire. Everyone in the camp was gathered around it, piled up like logs ready to burn. Maybe that's a bad comparison, who cares, Percy's rock-hard hand was touching the back of my knee and I could feel my blood racing excitedly once more. Perhaps, perchance we could escape into the shadows and continue carrying on the failed make-out session. But suddenly I saw Dionysus, who plucked a bottle of wine from the left branch that hung right over his shoulder, and chugged aggressively. The wine dripped sinisterly from his mouth like the life-bloods of a thousand children, and I shivered softly in the cool night air. Only Percy-s hand, like a rock-hard chunk of warmed marble, was able to calm my fears.

I remembered that I'd changed clothes before I'd gone outside. Now I was wairing a pruple plaid flannel, with a sequined black tank top that accentuated my cleavage perfectly, plus some perfume that smelled like a thousand days of lost summrs. My jeans were artistically shredded in a grid formation computically designed by a machine just like the millions of other mass-produced grid-formation artistically-shredded jeansv like mine. My boots were knee-high and combat style, made perfectly for kicking the ass of Grover, and Dionysus, and Percy, in the case that he got too hrny.

We steppped in front of the fire, on a tall platform that stretched high into the night sky, above all else. Even the trees.

"I introduce you", warbled Dionysus, a fountain of wine flowing from his throat. He read from an index card. 4-by-6. Handwritten. "Andromeda Lane Ravenfire Dun," he continued. He plucked a grape from the bushel at his chest and placed it into the wine bottle at his waist. Instantaneously, the grape transfigured into a bottle of aged 1892 merlot. He drank the win and continued, continuing to read from the index card. "Daughter of olympus. Fathers above, I request you to claim your daughter and solve the mysterium of time. to WhoM, possibly, could the true identity of my dear Andromeda belong." Now it was his hand on the corner of my jawline, and it was not entirely unpleasant, but nor was it as comfortably rock-hard as that of Perseus.

I could smell the fumes, of the wine, and could tell my mind was slipping. I could not let go.

"Claim your daughter," intoned the Dionysus.

Nothing.

Nothingness stretched into the infinitum of time. I was standing there, he was standing there, his hand planted solidlyx onto my shoulder, Percy was standing on the other side, slowly losing his grip on me. Dionysus was pulling me into the vacuum of the grapes of wrath, I realized dully, and if I failed to hold onto reality, I would fall in with him. Perhaps, maybe, he would unrightfully claim me as his own.

"Why," he questioned.

The sky was silent, as was everything else in the world.

"Who," he advanced. "Who sired this young woman, for if she is not chosen, she shall be enscapsulated into the house of Dionysus, and the heart, for I am the adoptive father of all that is good in the world." He breathed, and I smelled wine. He breathed, and all of the campers of the camp halfBlood passed out simultaneously. From the fumes, of course.

Silence once again, and I realized, this was the second strike. Reach the third strike, and I would be swinging for Dionysus's team, presumably with a bottle of wine in hand.

The time tiked on. Infinitely, presumably.

Third strike.

NEARER.

It was coming, around the coroner, I could feel it and smell it-

SDDENLY

A thundercrap.

Lightning struck above my head, and below, and all around, I was a living being borne of the lightning, and in firely letters above my being it read ZEUS, with a shape of an image of lightning beneath it. Light lightning, white lightning, Dionysus was consuming a bottle of white lightning with a look of disappointment in his eye. I had been claimed, I was no longer up for grabs, to be consmirched at the hands of his own. Lightning meant a child of Zeus, and Zeus was all-encompassing.

"But who?"

Suddenly I realized the lightening had gone, and there was fire, pink fire, all around me. This fire was a nameless being, dancing in an unspoken language, whispering the long-forgotten tongues of the most ancient of civilizations, before civilization, even. APHRODISIAC, it spelled, all around me, but sudddenly, GASP, le GASP,

"How?" questioned Dionysus. "HOW?" He was drunker than a dead Haymithc. His dozenth bottle of wine was lying abandoned on the floor in front of him, open, on the floor. "How can you be the child of two loin-sires at once? This is meddlingly impossible, my dear, IMPOSSIBLE!"

There was another thunderclap, then a slash of lightning, then when the lightning had gone, I realized there was a note inside of Dionysus's bottle. COME TO OLYMPUS AT THE THIRTEENTH STRIKE OF THE COCK, it read, in an illegible scrpt that I/ understood, for reasons that I did not understand.

"You have been summonee,d" said Dionysus, grimly.

"Now you shall go."

Up north we shall go, I ralized. But on the compass there are only the 4 directons. East, north, south, west. How to denote going in a direction that is both all but none? How to ascendd past the plane in which we are contained? Dionysus handed me a compass, dripping of wine and reeking of the quenched lifebloods of a thousand grapes. The compass had arrows that pointed icht and nicht. Up and down. The hidden directions, the directions that your everyday average compass attempts to lie and prevent you from understanding. You may go east, you may go north, south, west, even north-south-east or north-west-west, but you may not go up or down. Those are forbidden. They are the dieresctions of the gods. They are the secret that is prevented from mankinds understanding, not to protect, but to hoarde.

I switched te compas and began ascending to the heavens. And I didn't even have to die, I realized. In the myths they always had to die to go to olympus.

Or was that Hades?

Up at Olpysmus the sky was dark, a turgid affair. I could see no farther than 6 feet in any direction. I felt as though my mind had beent tampered.

"Summons?" I cried in a passionately calm voice. My Perseus was nowhere to be found. In my mind, I could hear the soulful cry of Tyler Joseph tellin,g, me to stay alive. I would stay alive for Tyler if for none other. The Perseus had betrayed me. "Have I been Summoned? Or have I been betrayed? Ir, perchance, is it both?" Betrayal is an act of kindnesss, sometimes.

"You have been summoned and betrayed," echoed a grand voice. "Both and neither. Come. For I am your father."

Stay in your lane, boy. We go where we want to.

To stray or to stay?

I realized, I had no choice in the matter. I would stray from my lane or stay in my lane, and either way, I would end up exactly on the designated path that had been chosen for me. I best as well follow the land laid out for me and see where it took.

A shimmering golden path, enlaid with mother-of pearl and marble flakes that reminded me of the flesh of Percy's hands, appeared in front of me. I hesitated but a fortsecond before stepping onto the path, and was instantly traversed to the temple of the gods.

In front of me was a bearded man. Hs hair was thick and long and white, like demented cotton candy, and his eyebrows looked like Grover's, pointed but much more sinisterly so. He was wearing a robe. A silk kimono to be more specific. I could see his chest hair peaking through the slit in the top and tried not to cringe.. "I am Zeus." I cringed without attempting to cringe, for one often cringes when realizing that their first impression of their father involves chest hair and a form-fitting silk kimono. "Luke, I am your father." He literally said that line, and I didn't even mind, because maybe Star Wars was my favorite movie, maybe just a little bit. I like that part with Yoda where he says that thing about the force. I like all those parts with Yoda. If you don't like yoda, you should fight me. NOW. "Except your name is not Luke, is it my dear. Luke is, in fact, the one back at the camp. Tje counselor. He is one to stay away from. Don't stay in your lane, boy. He goes where he wants to. He has a scar. It's a handsome scar, dashingly so, but deceptively so. The scars that afflict our countenances are often the most deceivingly influentual part of the whole of the sum of the parts. Don't let that scar lie to you, my daughter." He straightened, for he had been bending over to conceal the chest hair and the various other bits from my field of view. He had not been doing a particularly good job at such, because leaning only gave me a better view. I did not allow myself to become attracted, for he was my father, and not attractive in any way. "I must tell you my dear, being the daughter of Zeus is not an easy task. Not only for the fact that it is forbidden but that there is much responsibility to bear. You must bear it like Atlas bears the weight of the world. On your shoulders, and solidly so. Also, the question of your existence. You were never supposed to be born. But promises are made to be broken and the condoms don't always work the way you expect them to." With a soulful shrug he went on, although, I imagined, there were not many people that he could convince to lie with him in the first place, for he was not entirely attractive, what with the chrst hair and all. "Not to call you a mistake of course, but somtimes the harshest truth is better than the softest lie." I thoguth of my soft skin, against Percy's brittle skin, and wondered. "And, of course. That qeustion. I know you want to ask it." He placed his finger to my lips, effectively holding them shut, holding the questions inside me like the wine inside one of Dionysus's bottles as the cork holds it in, building the pressure slowly but steadily. I could feel my questions, burning like wine, intoxicating my mind. "Perseus. Son of my brother, enemy of all my chilren, now and to come for all eternity. Forbidden, of course my dear. Forbidden for all eternity. That plan is never to come to fruition, that ship to never sail. Perseus is a temple best left unsearched, a garden left unopened. You and he may never see each other again, of course. T/he family rivalry prevents it."

Damn that family rivalrey, I thought viciously,, narrowing my eyes. "Yu're joking of course, Father." It flt strange calling another man father, becuase I had a father already. Didn't I, didn't U? Was it considered wrong to deny a father that was never really a father in the first place? Wa it wrong to diswon someone when they had never been owned in the first place, wrong to cut someone who had never been of your blood in the first place? I was wondrously confused, so, I even felt my mind pining out of control, as though one of Dionyssus' bottles was under my nose.

But then-

I looked at zeus.

He was straightening fine white lines on the counter in front of him, with the credit card. Olypmian Express, off course, with the golden eagle in the conrer. Serial dash 1-0-6-0-2-z-3-u-5. Down went his head, up went the dust, and he was wiping his nose, "the crushed bones of the chilren of the past Poseidons, of course," he confessed, "I get high off the lost dreams of my enemies."

"You're my fahter?" I consumed, unwilling to accept.

"Forever and always your father," he anoinentd. "You are mine, whether or not you like it." And how he was injecting, a needle perhaps, a serum of sorts entering his bloodstream. "Heroine, of course. Pure heroine. I could always use a little liquid courage in me, after all. Although the liquid courage, of the alcohol sort, is more Dionysus's territory than it is mine." And before I could even feel scandalized, his hand was on my shoulder, not soft and not rock-hard either, but a modicum in-between, like soft wood, sandalwood perhaps, or maybe soft pine. "Stay safe, my daughter. And whatever you do, stay away from Perseus, of course, that is, unless you're planning to crush his bones and snort of the fine powder like cocaine. Love is the drug of life, my dear."

And he was gone.

In front of me, now, was a woman.

She was beuatiful.

I was not a lesbian.

However, my body rebelled, attracting me, telling me that NO WAY, this waoman was beautiful and I should bow down and grovel, scraping the ground in front of her, perhaps licking her feet and telling her of the beauty that had, undoubtedly, killed thousands of men in their mad urge to have her, to be with her, to lie with her-and then, I realized, this was my mother, and at some point, Zeus, that psycho with his credit card and his heroin, Heroine, proper, had laid with her, and formed the connection that had in turn formed me. Hsi body had met with hers in the way that mine wo uld never meet with Percy's, and at that revelation I was depressed. But the depression was gone in an instant, for the waves of power radiating from the woman were such that I could not concentrate to deeply on anything else but her.

"Andromeda," she enthused.

"It's Annie, can't anyone get it right today," I bemoaned, but a moment later I realized that I' just didn't care either way, I'd take whatever she would have me as.

MOTHER.

Mothermothermtohermpthermothermtoehrmenrhemehetmethanphetamine, I scolded myself, she is your mother and she is not going to take you either way, because, because that woud be wrong, because she is the singlehandedly most beautiful woman on the earth and the pull can never be tamed, toned down, not ever-

"You have inherited a fraction of the family gift, I see, the beauty?"

"What do you speak of, insolent woman," I scolded her, hanging my head. "There is no beautiy to be spoken of. Only emptiness."

"Men are not the world," she proclaimed. "Only half. Beseech, stop. Cease your worrifications of the boyfriend. He is fine without you. It is you who decides whether or not you are fine without him." Her hand found my hair and began braiding it, aimlessly. The hair wove of its own will into a thousand knots and then back again, into a sheen of golden interlaced patterns, a loom, a delicate thing of beauty. What she could do to my body- in an innocent way, of course, I scolded myself, for even thinking that way of my mother- it was awe-inspiring, nae, it was awe-taking, for it took away my ability to do anything but awe at the handwirok of her own nimble fingers.

"I wish understanding," I besought.

"I wish the world. I wish love and not hate. But neither can live while the other survives, proper. I can have the wolrd in my hand and nothing will happen." She shrugged daintily and the hair fell from her hands, weaving into an entirely new formation as it descended. She had such a power, I realized, that she could influence even the things that she did not touch. I aspired to be like her. No, I aspired to be her. No, I aspired to be with her-

"WWhat?" I spat. "What is this you are doing to my mind.? Why do you influence me in such ways?"

"Because llve," she said. "Love is the only way." She gave an indulgent smile down at me. "Men may only be half the world,but that does not mean you have to forsake their love. Find a new man. Center your heart around a different universe." With that her hands stilled on my bck, tracing a pattern of internal sorrow on my shoulderblades. Shoulderblades are not, coindcidentally, anything like rollerblades. This is important. "Be free, my daughter. Be free and love." With that she waved her hand, and I was no longer on Olympus.


	4. Chapter 4

-\\-/-

I don't want to talk about that last 'T GIVE ME CRAP REVIEWS.

TRUMP 216 FOLIFE!

I was back on earth.

Some shit had gone down up there but I wasn't really sure what cause all the pot that they put in the camp food. Someone was probably poisoning us to fuck up our brains, I thought aimlessly as I returned back to mybody. Possibly there was some conspiracy kind of shit happening or whatever, and they were drugging us so we wouldn't notice.

I wondered what it was.

Percy was standing by me, his rock-hard fists clenched on my back, shaking me jerkily. "Annie, Andromeda Rose Sunfire Ravenlake!" he rasped hotly at me, stroking my black and purple-streaked hair. "Are you okay babe?"

"Yeah I think so, I-" suddenly I realized, unpleasantly that Zeus had said something. He had said that-

"THIS RELATIONSHIP IS FORBIDDEN," roared Mr. De, coming in between us, shoving his wine-tendril-covered fist between our bodies. "I AM TRIGGERED #trigger THERE4 YOU SHALL STOPP."

Percy and I tried to throw him out but he was to fat and heavy from all the wine bottles and grape stuff.

"Babiiiiiiiiii" Percy unhapply clenching my fist in his two rock-hard ones, trying to pull me back, but Mr. De was preventing us from doing it. As we watchd, he threw us apart into separate rooms effectively locking us away from each other. I cried and banrged at the door, but it locked and was tied shut by a hundred and one wine tendrils. In the other room, I could hear Percy knocking up the door and trying to get out as well.

BASTARD.

Defeeted, I fell down onto the bed and cried myself 2 sleep.

When I woke up, I was in a different room. The ceiling was painted with pictures of Zeus, that bastard, as he snorte up heroin and cocaine up his nose. Darn, I thoguht, it hadn't all been some shitty dream. I looked around the rom until I found a closet with some cloths. I opened the closet, and got out a frilly black lace skirt that went halfway to my knees, fishnet stockings, black leather converse, a v-nneck, with hot pink sequens and glitter and little beads and rhinestones all over, in words that read qSUNSHINE, and a ton of pearl necklaces and earrings shaped like chandleir drops. After I got dressed I went outside, realizing the door wasnt locked anymire.

"PERCY?"

I went looking for Percy but couldnt find him anywhere. I wandered the halls endlessly, looking. The walls all looked the same, wood paneling like the 70-s looking kind, with grapevines and shelves with bottle collections nailed on, so it was really easy to get lost.

"Andromeda?" said a softly intelligent voice.

Chrin appeared in front of me. It took me a minute to remember, recognize, because he looked different from before. Now, he looked like Adam Levine would look, but if he wwas 60 years old instead of 20, with some birth condtrol glasses on. But it looked kind of hot on him. He had somehow managed to hide all the horseshit in a wheelchair so he looked almost normal. He was wearing a aquamarine fluffy blue cardigan that wwent all the way down to his knees.

"Where the fuck is my boyfriend Percy" I cocked quietly.

"Percy? Oj Percy that fuckwad," said Pyro. "My dear I'n sorry to admit you but he doesn't love you anymore. He said it himself. "Ass son as we told him you were a daughter of Zeus he realized that he did not love you anymore. Becuasse. He is the son of Poseidon, and the rivalry between Poseidon and Zeus is strong."

"NO YOU FUCKER MEDDLING YOUR LYING" I roared corageeously "HE WOULD NEVER SAY THAT." Then "Fuck wait. He's a son of Poseidon?"

"YES." He said ennervously. He tried to take my hand in his small hairy ones, but I brushed him away. "Sons of Percy and Zeus may not date under any circumcisions. THEREFORE.."

"NO!" I yelled. "LET ME SEE HIM!"

"My dear" he said suddanly than I leaped out trying to get past him, but he grabbed me and threw me on 2 his back. I was RIDING HIM (hehehe). I struggled and kicked but he held hi in place. He kept me there tile I stopped struggling. "See. This is a video clcip of him earlier." He took out his ipod shuffle annd played a video. "See,"

It was of Percy, standing in the room which was identical to the one I had been locked in before, but instead of Zeus paintings on the ceiling there was mosaics of tiles of Poseidon on the flor. It depicted Poseion as a big naked guy with waves stragegically placed in front of his crotch, and water all around him, and a huge beaerd that was the size of a cloud, and abs that were actually rock-hard because they were mad out of mosaic rocks HEHEHe. He looked kind of like Percy would look if he was like 70 or something. Percy was standing on the middle of the room on Poseidons strategically covered crotch, he was wearing a shirt that hung of his rock-hard abs, and pants, and knee-high converse, and his hair was combed back with some grease stuff in. His manly stubble was been shaved of- HOW DARE HE! Because of this, and the greasey hair, he was instantly 100% less attratcive. (hint that means hes not attractive anymore). He stood in the middle fo the room and screamed "ANDROMEDA THAT BITCH! SHE LAID TO ME! HOW FUCKING DARE HER!"x He threw a glass thingy across the room and it shattered destroying all the tiles. Wine rushed out of the walls and floor, like blood. "

"No! " I waisled angrily, but it was to late. T/he truth was out.

"My dear are you ok my dear" aid Chrion wangstily.

"NO FUCKING NO"

He tried to confront me in his arms but I tore away and went running down the hall. I disappeared out through the back door then realized there was a shitloads of different cabins everywhore, I ran into the first one I found. I began sobbing, then realized there was some1 in the room w/ me.

"?" they siad quizitively.

I looked up and realizedit was a really hot guy with blond cuurly hair. He had striking chisels of his face, and a manly scruff on his jaw, and his shirt said APOLLO ON IT.

"Who are you fucking bitch" I said bitterly before I could stop myself.

"I'm will Smith" He said friendlily. "Son of Apollo. You must be Andromeda?"

"cal me Annie" I muttered darkly looking into his deep, periwinkling blue eyes.

"Are you really a son of Zeus aND Aphrodicus?" he quired.

"Yeah" I said.

"OMG thats so kewl" I He took my hand then suddenly loked down.

"HEY BITCH my eyes are up HERE" I roared then relized he was looking at something else. He was looking at my shirt which said SUNSHINE on it in sparkly glittery shit.

"SUNSIHNE?" he said, quierily. "Are you- that must- it means-" suddenly he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. "Come on. We're going to the temple of apollo."

Before I could realized what that meant, he pulled me out of the room.


	5. GO DONALD TRUMP

OMFG THE ERECTIONS ARE TOMORRO I CANT WAIT! I KNOW TRUMPS GONNA BEAT HELLARYS ASS SO HARD SHE CANT SHIT DOWN 4 a MONTH!heheheheheheee IF U LIKE MY STORY THEN VOT FOR TRUMP!

l-/

TYLRER JOSEPH IS MY WIFE FOREVER 3333333

l-/

The Apollo Will guy took me out of the cabin and we walked down a narrow cobbled path towards a giant golden shiny temple in the backyard. The wind was blowing softly, stroking my silky black hair across my back. The building lookd kind of Japanesey and there was cherry blossom trees with cherry blossoms blowing everywehre, falling onto my face and down my cleavage.

We went inside the temple.

There were a bunch of Apollos inside the temle.

"Andromeda?" the yelled, and everyone got down on their knees in front o me. Ilooked around confusedly.

"They worship you" said W/ill. "You are the mistres of the sun. You are the queen of the havens. You make the world bow b4 you with your exictence. You are...Andremoda Ravenfie."

I stood awed.

"Apollo shall meet you" saod Will. "We shall SUMMOn him."

All the people got off there knees and began setting up a summoning thingy. They made a circle thingy on the floor and sacrificed someoen, then burned some sacfirficial shit, then there was a suden blaze of light. It was...A MAn! He had chiseleld cheeks with masculine blond stubble, blond messy hair that was super attractive, and his arms were covered with lean muscles. He had a tattoo of tribal things on his arms and he was wearing a hat. He looked just like TYLER FRUCKING JOSEPH and he was so hot that I almost pased out. He was wearing a Tshirt with a picture of the 21 pilots logo on it.

"I...AM...APOLLO."

"OMFG I love 21 pilots" I yelled.

He smiled, raised one eyebrow and winked at me. "Oh you do" he said seductressly.

""I DO" I yelled "Are you secretly Tyler Josheph"

"Yes." He winked with both eyes at the same time. "I am the god of music. I am everyone and no one." He winkled again. "But dont tell anyone. If the dudes at this camp found out they would never fucking leave me alone anymore. N/ot that they elave me alone anyways. Im just too fucking hot and charming fofr my own good." he winked again and did a sexy thing with his mouth. I could feel myself drooling.

"So what do you want from me Tylerr" I asked him anxiously.

"Wel...I have realized that you are my S/unshine Goddess." He wicked. "You are the daughter of Zeus, you are the daughter of Aferdidot, but you are the patron artist of Apolo. You are special and rare." He held out his hand 2 me and I didn't hesit8 to take it. He held my hand w/ his rock-hard ones, and they were covered w/ a layer of fine golden hairs. It was sexy as fuck. He also had tattoos all over his hands. "I shal initiate you in2 my secret clan."

"How do I do that?"

"You must...kiss me!" He shoved his face up 2 mine then locked his lips to mine in a passionate frenzy. His tongue opened my jaw and poked wetly into my teeth. It was hot, I nearly passed out from the feeling, also then I realized I was making out with Tyler Joseph and I actually did pass out. But I woke back up immediately and kept making out, I didn't want to miss one second of this wonderful wonderfullness. He grpped my chin with his masculinely hairy hand, and my waist with his other hand, and I put my hands around his wrists. We wove like a wave, rocking bake and forth in a passionate motion. He started to pull my shit off, but I backed away, suddenly, feeling quilty, even though I wasnt dating that asshole fuckwad percy anymore, and said "So I am I initiated in2 your secret clan yet?"

"Yepperoo" he proclaimed lustily, touching my eyebrow.

I stroked his nostrils with a sultry touch. "Thansk.s"

"Now my must visit my daughter, the oracle."


	6. GO DONYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GOFOGOGOGOGOGO!

OK, fuCK YOU! DONALD TRUMP IS NOT A FUCKING PUSY CAT. Ad I don't gve a SHIT what people say there is no FUCKING GOGDAMN WAY that stupid birch hillary is going to win. OK!

|-?

I WANT TO FUCK TYLER JOPSEH SO Much.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

|-/\

Tyler closed his stony rock hard hand around my soft manicured sparkly small ones and took me by the hand as we walked down the pathway to the Big house. The path was cobbled wit dirt and rocks. Some of the rocks were the size of quarters while some were smaller. I could feel the rocks under my feet all sharp and stuff. and teh ywere . The sky was dark and stormy and there was lighting flashing all over the place so I knew my dad Zeus must be pissed of about my newlyfound relationship with Tyler Joseph aka apollo.

"Omg I can't fucking believe it still" I crocked "I mean you're Tyler Josph and youre so FUCKING HOT and I aaaaaAAAGH"

He pulled me in close and locked his lips onto mine. I wishedh e would literaly lock his lips to mine like with a real life lock and shit so that thye would stay tere 2gether, but then I realized I wouldnt be able to breathe and eat and shit but not like that fufcking MATTEErs when you're making out wiht Tyler Joseph I mean like fuck

Anywho,

TYLER grabbed my hand in his rock-hardness and pulled me into the big house we walked through a curtain mad of wine leaves nd he took me behind a secret shelf of wine bottles with a secret door build into the wall behind it, we climbed up a set of rickety odld dusty brown mahongany stairs with a vneer, I heard them creaking under our rock hard feet as we descended to the attic. Tyler found a door and stopped and knocked on the thingy with his rock hard fist knuckles with the tribal tattos and shit everywhere and it was SO FUCKING HOT that I could fell my heart stopping. It did actually literally stop but then I started having an orgams so my heart started beeting again.

The door swung open onimously and then we went insie. Tyler too my hand in hsi rock hard ones AGAIN And we went inside.

Inaiwdwisxirjehrhe Inside was a wooden oak bench with a rogue matte finish and two legs and was about 1/2' a foot high of the ground. Sitting on it was A MUMY.

"OMG there's a fuckin MUMY on this bench" I crockeld running up to 2 it.

It was shrively and ugly and with brown skin and yucky hair that looed like fukin cotton candy or shit but like dark black color, so I guess like fuckin black licroiece cotton candy, and it lookd kind of like my fukcin English teacher mrs. Bolsuk (HhaahahahaHAHAHAHA) and she was wearing some shit dress thing mad out of tolet paper wrapped arond her entir boody, (OK I KNOW THATS NOT CANNON BUT I DONT REALY FUCKIN CARE BECAUSE MUMMYS SHOULD ALWAYS HAVE TOILET PAPER OK LOL)

I went up to the mummy of fuckgly mrs. Bollsuck and it started talkin to me or some shit "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-A-A-A-A-AAAAAAAAANH" t waied creeply like some dumbfuck dying thing

AAAAAAAAGh

Ok I cant really pay any attentin anymore I just wrtoe this chappter becuase /im so fuckign exicted about the donal trump thingy and I coldnt think want to write but your not suppsed to post authors note with no story thing so I hust fckign typed a bunch of stuff so I could post my authos not with it. OK . Im really ufkcning tired and I just want donald trump to hurry up and win like we all FUCKIGN KNOW HE WILL o I cna go just go to bed. alreddy. Okj I dont even fell like putogn this through spell check right now cuse I just want to sit n wath the elecitn thingy to se who wins. GO TURMP 201346 .


	7. OH, MY FOXING GOD

OH MY FUCKING GOD IM SO HYPE ABOUT DONGER TRIPE WINNING THE ERECTIONS! I KNEW YO COLD DO IT DONNY!

/-/

Honestly though if Donald dreck hadn't won the elections then I would've FUCKING DIED. And I guess if we can't hav Donald turnip for president then I guess TYLER JOSEPH would make a really good one to. TYLES JOSPEH 4 PREZ. WELL I guess in 8 years well see.

/-/

(IM LISTENING TO STRESED OUT AND LISTENING TO WRITING THIS FANTASTJIC NEWEST CHAPTER THINGIE SO I HOPE ITS REALLY GOOD AND ALL INFLUENCED UP BY THE AWESOMENESS OF TYLER JOSEPH AND ALL THAT GOOD SHIT!)

/-/

I was walking towards the mummy. I had Apollo Joseph's hand clenched tightly and hardly around mine with his long rock hard fingers. But suddenly he stopped.

"This is as far as I can go my dear beloved sexy goddess" he swooned in that deep masculine voice of his. "Ice got to stay in my lane boy" then he began singing along to lane boy. "They say stay in you r lane boy lane boy they think this thing is a high way highway but we go where we want too"

Then on that romantic parting note he left patting me shoulder with his rock hard hand.

I stepped adventurously towards the mummy, feeling nervous. I walked up yo it.

"HELLO" it said methodically.

The I scared te shit out of me. Not literally lol of course that would'nt've been cool. But still it was fucking scary and I jumped. My 6-inch platform heels flew up of the ground and them landed on the hard plywood mahogany with a loud wooden thud.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD" I roared enthusiastically.

"I am the orakle of the Olympus I know all the secrets ,of, the present, pas future. I can tel you your density. I know the untol secrets of your own soul." She begn 2 predict the future. "Your name is Andremamda Rosefirre. You will lose your variety to TYLER JOSEPH and have his babys. oh and Someday D/onalds Trump will become FUKIN PRESIDENT."

"OMFG ARE YOU FUCKIN SERIOUS" I willed "OMG DONALD TUDMP WILL BECUM PERSIDENT AND I WILL MARY UFKIN TYLER FUKIN JOSPEH HOTNESS SEXY BOY SEX" I couldnt believe that eventually me and Ter would have THE SEX. I couldnt wait. My body began salivatng in animation of his rock-hard body touching mine in all my NO NO places. I walekd up to the mummy then said "Wjen shall this happen"

Then Apollo appeared right behind me and said "RIHHT. FUCKING. NOW" He wasn't wearing any of his clothes except for a leather loincloth covering his. He had huge rock hard arms and his abs were hard and chiseled and marble like. I wanted to lick his abs and torch them with my soft fingertits. I wanted to cover his hotdog with my catsup. I wanted to tickle his pickle with my nickels. He tore of the towel from around his waist and ran at me, the towel flapping out behind him liek the wings of a demented demon, his gigantic MINI TYLER sticking out at me. I dropped to my knees in awe.

"Baby" he said "I just met you, and this is crazy, but FUCK ME MAYBE?" then he began to twerk and hula dance and I could feel my heart betting faster than a cunningulusbird. My jaw dropped down with awe and without even realizing it my hands began to unbotton the small, round plastic buttons of my flannel shirt. The shirt was plaid and purple, like my face. I was so exited- we were finally going to compensate our relationship! even though we had only meat, like, 2 hours ago. Although, howeve,r I had spent at least 6 years fantasizing about Tyler Joseph when ever I listed to the 22 pilots music, so, it was pretty much like the same thing anyways.

"Can I torch it" I enquired enthusiastically reaching my hands of towards Mini Tyelr.

"Yes but" He reached out then turned around the mummy and threw my plaid purple flannel over its face, just in case. "We wouldnt want her watching in on the fun, now would we."

"Oh hell no"I enthused loudly. Then reached. my hand out towards Mini tyler again. This time he didnt stop me. "Do they realy feel like snakes" I said, because, if I really thought about it it kind of locked like a snake.

"No" he said. "Although like the snakes, they aren't wet to the touch as they would seem."

I begun to take of more of my clothes. I was excited I had never done anything like this before. Except wel the one time I jerked of to a picture that I photoshpped of of Donald trump making out with Tyler Jospeh and Josh D/n. But lets not talk about that one ok. First I tok of my long sleeved pink seuqend shirt with a frilly white lace collar, then I tok of my frilly lace black lawngaray bra, releaseing out my bobbles, which were like size triple D or F or something. I also untied my booths from my feet and then put them carefuly in a corner, then tok of my pants, which were skinny jeans with patterns of skulls stencilled on them, until I was wearing just my black days of the week thong. The thing said Friday even though it was monday. I fucking suck at matching.

"Oh my god" said Apollo hotly I could see the fucking lust in his eyes. "Your body is so sexy. Like that of the moonbeams.:"

Then he passionately jabbed his beans into my taco. He put his fork in my knife. His thread wove passionately into my needle! He put his dick in my box (LIKE JACK IN A BOX HAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA). He tied his noose around my hanging tree. His cosine squared my tangent. His gangrene rotted my body. He drilled my cavities! (OR IN BIG GROWN UP WORDS HE PUT HIS C-WORD INTO MY C-WORD AND THEN HE DID THAT MAGIC THING THAT CAUSED SOME OTHER MAGIC THING THAT FELT REALLY REALLY FUKIN GOOD.)

Then suddenyl the door flu open.

"OMFG"

Still having sex me and Apollo turned around and realized it was...PERRY!the platypus

"OMFG OMFG oh my FUCKING GOD" I then realized it was so literaly because I was FUCKING a GOD

"WHAT ARE UOU DONG" screamed Percy with a furious fucking anger in his voice.

Apollos jack sprang from my box. He hid hismlef behind the loincloth and I put on the mummys dress so Percy couldnt see us naked. 0

"Whats it look like" said Tyler passively.

"IT LOOKS LIKE...YOU WERE RFUCKING MY GIRLFRIEND!" roared Perccy with a furious anger.

"Girlfriend?" I said "You're not my girlfirnd anymore. You dumped me you sorry motherfucker. Chirosn even got you on tape saying that you no longer loved my anymore."

A dawning look of dunderstanding perced across his face. "Oh yeah, I 4got about that, lol!" he chockled. "CHIRLON WAS lying" he said "EH TORTURED ME and made me say that because he has A FUCKING CRUSH ON ME and he wanted me 4 himself, that slut!"

"OH NO!" I said "You poor thing how coudl I of ever believed that fucker" then I walked up too him I wasn't wearing anything under my dress. "YOU I shoved my slef up against him so my cornflakse were up against his spoon then twerked against him while passionateld gripping hi neck. "YOU. YOU. " I poled off then siled. "you DIRTY FUCKING LIAR!" Then I used the mummys knife to cut of his peanuts. He was screaming in pain as he died then fell down ontoo the attic floor blood falling out of his body. "Tyler my dear love we have some unfinished business I bleieve" then we reuined. With a flying lunge he put his family jewels into my safe. and we made lurve 4 the next 6 hours. tylers albums all payed on repeat in the background to. It wuz de best fing eva.

(and we jerked of 2getha 2 a pick of donald trump 2, just 4 da hell of it, ok)


	8. i gots me some relationship problems

ok so yesterday was kinda derpresing because my parentsfinally took of the giant trump sine we had stapled on2 our roof. i had 2 climb up and help them and i got sunburnd and almost fel of the roof. OWW

~-/

DRUMF 4 LYFe

TYRL JSEPH IS MINE OK I DONT CR WHAT ANY IF U SAY

?-_

Teh next morning me and Appolo woke up in bed 2gether. We had been doing you-know-what all night long and it was the BEAST THONG EVER. His mini-tyler was like 12 inches long and the longest one EVAR was only 10 inches long (i looked it up lolololol). But it was becoz he was a god and he could look HOWEVER HE WANTED lol. We got out of bed. I took of my lonng white ankle length see through fine lace whitegown and put on a yellow plaid flannel, shirt, black ripped up skinny jeans and leather ankel boots. Apollo was wearing his loincloth.

"Its time 4 class" he announced.

"Class?"

A"All students at camp half blood must go to school" he denounced.

We got dressed in are uniforms. I put on a brite orang e tshrit and skinny jeans with triangler holes cut in the thights and blakk lace leggins underneath, and lace up boots with metal charms on the lacess. Apolo was still waering the loincloth but I didnt mind cause it was HOT. But i didnt want any other gurls seeing MY BOYS jumbles.

We walked 2 da skool. It was in the big house. We were in apollos personal cabin, whci hwas different from the apollos children cabin

"WAIT A FUCKIN SECOND" I said. "You have children"

"jep"

"you CHEATER?" I roared

"Nono no no no" she put his hand on my waste and his other hand on the back of my knee.

"YOU FUCKING LAIR!"

I fled out of the room b4 he could lie 2 me anymore.

I went 2 my room and cried 4 a couple hours then I didnt have anything else to do so I went 2 class. Apolo wasnt there thank god. I opeend the door then went inside.

The teacher was...CHRYON.

All the kids were sitting at tables. They were segregated by which gods were their parents. The Ares table was full of ppl who were fighting each other and stabbing ppl and beating the shit out of the table, the Aprherdite table was full of people who were dong there makeup and looking in morrors, the Herpes table was so full of people that I couldnt actualy see the table, the mr D table was full of crackheads and people that were drinking UNDERAGE WINE, the Athena was full of nerds and geeks, the Hades table was looking all emo and evil and they were weearing lots of dark makeup and cutting themselves and listening to emo music like 21 pilots and mr brightside, the Zeus and Poseidon tables were both empty for a second I wondered where Percy was but then he came out of the side room and slithered up to Chiron, that fuckboy. He started making out with him. I looked away then realized I was now looking at the Apollo table. They were all playing ukeleles and looking so hot lik there dad with there long golden curly hair and listening to 21 pilots music and I started feeling my self rage with anger. I started walking 2 my table but then I wasnt sure which one I should set at- Zeus or Aprheodite? I decided to sit with the Apheridtes because the Zeus table was to empty but then decieded it was a mistake but it was to late. The Aphrodites started grabbing me and putting makeup at my face.

"FUCK OFF"

Suddenly Chiron jumped onto the table. "SILENCE" he roared.

Every1 immediately shut up.

"2day were learning about the history of the gods" he enunciated loudly placing the palm of his hand onto the underside of the table.

"Oooooooooooooooooo" sad everyone.

He got on a smartboard thingy and did a powerpoint slideshow thingy and started going thru the slides. The first slide was Zeus. "this is Zeus" he said standoffishly. "Zook is the god of all the other gods. Plus hes the god of the sky and the lightening and all that shit." As he said the words a lightning flicked across the sky lighting everything up in an incandenscent light. "Also dont piss off Zook or you shall FEEL THE WRATH." As if responding to Chrion there was a bang and a random person out in the fielt fell over dead from litening strike.

Some random gurl was doing my eyeliner so I couldnt really see the next slide but CCrior said "This is Poseidon" I felt my blood boiling and wanted 2 kill something. "Hes the god of the fuckin sea or whatever." I could here Chiron and Percy make out and look at eachother with bedroom eyes.

"This is Athena shes the god of boring nerds n geeks n shit. This is Dionyyssus the god of ALLKEEHAUL. This is Herpes the god of STDs or somethin." He flipped thru those real fast cause they were boring. "This is Ares. hes a bloodthirsty killer who killed all his demigod childresn and ate them and sacrificed the rest 2 demon gods."

I rased my hand "How cum he has them then" I said ponting too the table full of murderers.

"They are adopted." He went on. "This is Aprhodite the god of beuaty and makeup." Everyone started salivating and getting giant boners because she was so hott. "This is Hades the god of death." He looked mysterious and hott and emo with his dark eye makeup and lots of long cuts on his arms. "This is...Apoopoo." He flipped 2 a page of Apollo. My eyes started 2 burn and my heart started getting a boner and I felt myself beginning 2 cry. I couldnt believe he had cheatred on me. "Hes the super hot god of music and sunshine and all the sexy other good things in life and he is SO FUCKING HOT" I could tell Chiron was panting for Apollos sexy body. Next to me some fucking A[jrhridit slut Drew was pushing her bobs around in hopes dat Apolo would see.

Suddanlt.

The door broke up and Apollo ran in. "ANDROMEDA I LOV U I WOULD NEVER CH8 ON U" He screemed like a demented weasle. "I HAD DOS STUPID KIDS B4 I EVER KNEW OF YOUR SEXY BODY"

"Waht" I corckled. "Yo cunt be serious"

"No I love you so much I would never cheat you I love your hot ass so much" he then came up to mhy desk, graved my body with steely warm hands that were rock0hard, he hottly touched my 4th vertabra.

Then he began 2 fuck me over the desk 2 proove his love 2 me and we sang Holding On2 U at the top of our voices.


	9. BEEEEEETCH

STOP DISSING MY STORY.

/-/

TYLES 4EVa!

/"/

Tyler Joseph if your reading this then PLS send me free tickets to YOURE next show PLS pls pls pls. Ok my mom won't let my buy concert tickets and its FUcking terrible because I don't want anything more in my WHOLE FUCKING LIFR(except for Tyler himself lololololol),

/-/

After class Apollo and I went back to our room in his personal cabin he started passionately making out with my face. I passionately kissed the undersides of his nostrils while he fiercely made out with my eyebrows. He took of my shart of and I took his of too.

0 she knows waht I fink abut

And tell you what I think about

One love, two mouths.

One love 1 house

No shit, no blouse

Just us

You find out...

We began swaying in time 2 the Mysic and more clothes came off. He plunged his sword in2 my stone, never to come back out again. (Unless if corse the night person found it...)

Suddenly the door BANGED right open. It was tha fuckwad Percy.

"OhMY FUCKING LORD" he wailed. Then he got a look on his face and suddenly began maxximizing to me and Apollos sex.

"HEY YOU HORNY FUCKING PERV HOW DAR YOU" I got of Apollo and cocked Percy's hand away from his dong. "THIS IS OUR PIRATE SEXY TIME HOW BLOODY DARE INTERRUPT!" I then took Pervy by he massive rock hard biceps and threw him out the door as he processed "but but ANDROMEDA I still love you"

" not a FUCKING CHANCE" I willed.

I closed he door then locked it this time, lol. Couldn't believe I,d forgotten it the first time, LOLOLOLOL. Oh wells. I wet back over 2 Apollo and stated to fuck him some more but he couldn't wake up the sleeping dragon so we went to bed instead. I slept on the MIDDEL SIDE of the bed, right between Apollo and his blue up doll, lulz. We went 2 sleep an we fucked in our sleep a little bit but it didn't matter because we loved each other so so so much. LOLSZ. I slept a long time anywas and had lots of sexy dreams plus I suddenly had a dream of like a prophecy or something. I was standing in a dark empty room with dark mahogany floors and cobbled stone tile walls wth a freelance made of dark black bricks with a giant flames that looked like hell burning inside it. There was a portrait of Shia lesbian on the wall over the fireplace.

"Hey YO" said Sheila lebouf.

"Hey bitch" I said because I can be friends with famous people in my dreams if I want to So there!

Suddenly a fire lazed into the fireplace like the flu powder in Harry Potter. Inside it was...A FACE! It was handsome and with dark hair and dark sparkly hair and a neatly trimmed goatee with stubble everywhere on his face. I could also see rock hard pecks rippling on his chest.

"Hello" he said mystically. "I am your destiny"

Then I woke up.

Apollo was sleep fucking me so for a minute I 4got about my sleep dream. I yelled in passion as he jacked my lift. He hoed my weeds. B-I-N-G-O, and bingo was his nemo.

We got ot orf bed and walked 2 the kitchen. He cocked me a breakfast of pizza and pineapples and then we walked 2 SKOOL in the bighouse which wasn't really that far away I mean it was like 2 feet but whatever. We held hands and he secretly slipped his rock hard tongue against my scalp. I went inside the class room then we had to part. I had 2 sit wth the other hermaphrodites and he had 2 go stand with the other teachers. He wasn't a teacher yet cause he hadn't past the initiation ceremony sacrificial trial ritual but we almost was. (He has 2 becum a teacher since he's to old to be s student)

I sat down with the aferditus. They immediately started putting on my makeup even the guys. Apollo wuz lookin jealous cause he didn't like other guys touching me.

Chiron was standing on the blackboard.

"Today we are learning about ...the Titties!" He paced with his rock hard feet toward the board and turned it on. Up came a picture of a dude. "This is Pornos" he said. "Father of all the other gods."then he looked at Apollo." Well really only the old gods. Poseidon, Zeus, things like that. " he looked up at the sky "good on ya, bro!" There was a thunderclap. "These are monsters"

I couldn't see because an Aphrodite was putting on my eyelashes. His rock hard hand was caressing on some glue and using the super spiky mascara brush to put on midnight black maracas.

I booted him out the way and looked at te bored 2 see da monster. There was a picture it was ...MY UNCLE FRED!

Then I relized my old family wasnt my family anymore so it couldnt be Uncle Ferd. Hehe!

One of the aferditzes was combing my eyelashes, eyebrows and nose hair. "FUCK OFF BOI" I said "Get yo hands out of my hole!"Apollo realized the afetishtrite had his hand u my nosehole and he rushed over portectively. "Gey our hand out of my girlfriends nose!"

They began fistfighting. Aferdit punched Percy in the nuts, Apolo, duhhhhhhhh, Apolo kiked him in the nuts, they started beating the shit out of eac hother. Apollo was winning, duhhhhhhhhh of course. He threw the guy on the ground then started smacking his head up and down then curb stomped him and broke his penis off. Then Apollo started marching around with the penis held up really high in the air like a trophy souvenir thingy and screamed violently "just because I play the piano,

Doesn't mean I am not willing to take you down, I'm sorry"

Everyone stopped waht they were doing and turned around in awe. Apollo was so sexy and protective it was giving me an organ. I fell down on the ground and he came and picked me up and carried me 2 his room. He began 2 tack of my clothes and we had you-know-what for the next 6 hours straight, NO STOPPING.

It was hot.


	10. MOTHER-FUKERS

a note 2 my haters:

You waste all this time trying to get to me,

But you are out of my mind,

/

FUCK YOURSELFS IF YOU THINK YOU CAN HATE ON MY STORY. okay that is all. tyler is 4ever on my side. you can tare me apart with ur words all u want but you cant get me 2 stop.

]-/

MY BABY

|-)0

MAKE AMARICA GRAT AGAIN!

|-?

I woke up early and bright in the morning with the dim yellow sunshine flooding through the brightly colored panes of the stained glass windows. The silken white sheets were pooled around my pale smooth soft knees, which were hairless, because apollo had helped me shave yesterday during some sexy time 2gether. It was hot. I got up out of bed and realized Apollo was gone. I began 2 put on my clothes again, first my black lace lawnjerray of a black leather bra with lace all over it and the words PROPERTY OF TYLER R JOSEPH on the boobs, and then the metal thong with some lace on the edges and he word SUNDAY on it even though it was actually Tuesday. Then I put on my special harry potter gryffindor house socks, plus my croth-height black leather boots with sparkly black laces with tons of little tiny metal charms like the kinds they used to make for sketchers shoes when I was really little. Also a minidress with a giant frilly skirt thing that went halfway 2 my knees, and big frilly poofy stuff around my boobs, accenting them, with metal studs put on my arms and the lyrics 2 the entire song of stressed out written in my cleavage with a sharpie (Apollo had helped me). I also had on a silver tiara with the words PROPERTY OF APOLLO in it, plus a giant spiky necklace with hearts and flowers on it and a dog tag that said JOSEPHS SEXY BAe. I also had on 4 pairs of earrings and an eyebrow stud.

I wend in2 the other room.

A note writteno n thr wall said

THE CHAMBER HAS BEEN OPENED

jkjkjkjkjkjk

BAE I DECIDED 2 GO OUT ON A TRIP FOR 2DAY BAK 2 ALYMPUS WHERE THEY NEEDED ME 2 DO SOME GODLY SHT. ILL BE BAK AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. IM BRINGIN SOUVENIERS 2. A KEYCHAIN SHAPPED LIKE ZEUS HEAD OR SUMDING.

LOVE

APOLLO/TYLERJOSPEH

'RE THE TEAR IN MY HEART

I sobbed emoly but decided it would be ok because he was back soon. Plus it was sweet he was bringing me a keychain of zeup but a little fucked cause zeus was my dad but whatever.

I went 2 da kitchen and made eggs and barkon. Then I got dressed and went 2 class.

I was depressed that Apollo wasnt there but my phrends at the Aferdite table helped me feel begter.

Suddenly...a door flew open accidentally! Inside was...PERCY! He was riding Chiron but like in a literal way. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU FUCKING SLUT?" i SCREamed juicily even tho I could barely see the scene, lol, cause one guy was curling my eyelashes while another was putting on eeyliner and mascara and some girl was blowing me. My hair I mean. lololol.

"OMG" Chiron relalzied people wee watchign and ran away. Percy was still plugged in2 his socket so he waas dragged 2 , it looked like he was being quartered like they did back in de old days when they were punshing stupid people.

I sat at my table as the Aferditz brushed and combed my hair then dyed it bright purple with some spray stuff.

The door ran back open. Chiron came back in. He was striaghgtening his weird horse pants as he crawled back into his wheelchair "Ahem" He was blushing, his rock-hard skin redding to the colour of catsup. "Never mind that, which just happened?" he said, standing by the smartboard. "'Twas an accident." "Nevermind." He opened the smartboard and started slipping through PowerPoint slides, with determination. of a workhorse. "Today we are...GOING ON A FIELDTRIP 2 OLYMPUS!"

The class cheered. We all got up from our desks but I had to be careful because my hair was in curlers from the Aferditzes, I walked my small narrow feet down the floor of the room and over the narrow metal threshold, out onto the cement sidewalk. My feet were bare, so I could feel the coldnessand dampness of the sidewalk under my small soft toes. We got onto the majik skool bus, because regular busses wouldnt cut it. I had 2 sit next to a random guy from Ares who was busy killing someone and dismembering ther guts. It was kinda gross. And the Aferditz guy from behind was still braiding my hair and putting in a weave. I curled down in my seat and tryed 2 facebook apollo but his facebook wuz LOCKED because hes a god and Im just a puny mere mortal. I was depressed so I started crying and the aferditz started applying black waterproof eye makeup to make me look depressed and sad.

The majik skool bus pulled up at Olympus and Chiron drove it into a parking spot and put like 500 drachmas in the meter. We opened the windows and got out of the bus then started walking up an enormous cobbled golden mahogany path. The path went up a huge motherfucking mountain. It took forever and lots o the Aferditzes died on the way up cuz they were to weak and they kept crying n fainting cause their stupid makeup was running. Finally we got there and realized there was a GIANT MOTHERFUCKING PALACE at the top of the hill "oh em gees" I gasped dramatically.

Th gates swing open all of their own will then we file in by 2s. I realize some guy is holding my hand so I wretch away screaming "REPE!" Becaus I don't want any1 thinking I'm cheating on my dear lover Apollo.

We go in2 the palace. It's relly motherfucking fancy inside ad white an covered with white gold with white chandeliers and white lace and white Persian cacausian carpets and white tigers and white peacocks Hehehehehehehhe COCKS an white stained glass "GOD" says Jerry "what ducking WHIT SUPREMRACISTS" l cockled loudly but then realized if I laughed to much at other guys jokes thy might think I was flirting and there was NO FCKING WAY I was gong

To cheat on my hubby apolo TYLES jodephisnan. So I put on a really sad face then we went into the throne room to see the gods.

In the hugest middle throne which was like 100 feet tall was...MY FATHER, ZEUS! He was looking ornery and hairy with blood dripping out his nose onto his enormous white beard, he had a razor and a credit card and some evil powdered sugar of doom in his hands plus his cape was charging in the wall behind him and there was a pot grinder on the floor in front of him full of the ground up BAD STUFF. "Put that away" said Chiron "you're doing a bad example on te children"

"Put THAT away" said Zeus looking at Xhirons dick which was out because he wasn't in the wheelchair because he had taken it off to drive. "TOURE re one doing te bad influence"

Chiron folded up his dick and put it away and Zeus put away his vape and all the drugs.

I stared in awe of my father finally I was able to pull my eyes away and look at the gods next to him. There was Poseidon who was wearing a thong speedo and flip flops. He was wearing a necklace made out of a shark. He had a fishing pole and he was fishing through a hole in the floor. I could see clouds seething below the hole. Dark and onimous. He pulled back the fishing line and in came te body of a mortal. He began tearing off the flesh and eating it.

Next to Poseidon was an empty chair "who sits there" said Kerry and I began to inexplicably laugh. I had 2 stop myself so people wouldn't think I was cheating on my boi Apollo.

"That's where Hades sits" said Chiron. "He's too busy simmering away in hell to be with us right now."

"Mmmkay"

Next to hades chair was another throne that was also empty.

"What's that one?" Asked Kerry inquisitively. I gigglesnorted.

"That one is Diknysuss. You all know who Dionysus is. He's too busy being banned from the Olympics to be here with us right now. He is probably getting drunk and fucking tree nymphs right now so he can have little baby pine cones."

The one next to that was Arse. He was busily tearing off the head of his opponent, using only his teeth. He was so covered in lots of weapons that I couldn't even see his body. The fact was he looked like a fucking murderius gangster.

Next to him was apollos empty chair. I felt my heart skip a beat.

-skip skip skip skip skip a beat

Next to that was herpes throne. Herpes was holding his snake stick thingy. His 3rd snake was covered in cancers and stds. His rock hard abs were growing what looked like a snowy green moss. He had flying reeboks with snapping white teeth that were taking chunks of flesh out of the ankles of ares corpse. His hair was in a fine blond manbun. He also had on preppy Hermes brand clothes and like 600 Hermes handbags like the one my grandma has.

MY HEART SKIPPED SKIPPED SKIPPED A BEAT

SO cum on SPIN ME AROUND i DUNT WANNA GO HOE

Grace dug her nails into her palms and bit her lips "h€rmes is so fucking hot and I was to FUCK HIS ASS"

I looked at her with absolute disgust "but he has herpes, as the name suggests"

"I would fuck him anyways" she said dispassionately, looking at his large fine ass beneath his expensive Hermes cloning. "a little herpes is worth a lotta dick." She began working off her clothing, desperate in her attempt to make incestual children with her god-uncle.

Next to Herpes throne was my mother Aphrodite. With a shock, I realized she was emenating pink smoke shaped like hearts and arrows, the arrows being shot through the hearts by smoky cupids. She had her hair curled up like some 70s housewife and her makeup was impeccably applied to her rock-hard cheeks. Her beautiful lips were glittering like Dorothy's hoes. Her tight little ass was small and attractive. And her breasts- I found my face growing red, like the color of artery blood, as I realized she was my MOTHERFUCKING MOTHER,and as a result, these thoughts of mine were extremely INTERCESTUAL1

A guy sytanding next to me got an intersection. I kicked him in the nuts and it quickly went away, looking embarrassed. "Sorry" he realized it was my mother and cowered.

"COWARD, YOU FUCK" I roared.

Then Apollo came in and stood next to me, protectively holding my small soft hands with his larger rock-hard ones. I took up his nuts between my knees protectively. "Hey babe"

Suddenly mom looked down on me "Hey Annie whose the babe" she said locking eyes with Apollo and wolf whistling like a dirty old man.

"Its my boyfriend"

"Well hello there sugarplum" she seduced, fluttering her pink-mascara-covered eyelashes as him and wolf howling like a dirty old man. "You're quite attractive"

He turned bright red and his knees began shaking. He started to get an erection, but I stabbed it back inside him. "That's my mom you stupid fuck" I said, but it was affectionately, sort of, as affectionately as you can get when your boyfriends metnatlly cheatng on you with your mom. T/hen I looked at my mom and said "THATS MY BOYFRIEND YOU STUPID FUCK" She looked ashamed and looked down.

Stacy's mom, has got it going on...

But my name isn't Stacy...

"Mom if you ever lay a fucking hand on my boyfriend I'll turn you into a cannibal lecter skin suit" I roared then wrapped my rockh=hard arms protectively around Apollos rock hard countenance. I felt his elections coming back but I knew it was for me so I didnt mind. He was turned on by the fact that I was so strong and protective and possessively jelly of him. We started making out then he began biting my neck but someone coughed loudly and my mom said "Get a room!" and a room suddenly started to magically appear around us, it was the Srecret Power of Aferditz that she could make rooms when the kissing got to intense. I waved my hand and the room disappeared. We were back in Olympu.

Zeus stood up on his throne then nearly fell off so he sat back down looking embarrassed. "I hereby decklare a fucking meeting" he said.

The meeting began.

"You are all here 2 be initiated 2 olympus, lol," said Zeus, and suddenly I realized his credit card was back out and he was using it to make lines of cocaine on the back of his hand. He then snorted it in and it looked like he was making out with the back of his hand, lol, probably cause he wasnt getting any from any real women, or any hands not taintedd by drugs. Well. I suppose thats not true, because I existed. He got some from my mom, somehow, probably lots of ruffies and rape, or maybe she was just a slot.

"ok lol" said all the kids.

"1st u must all take your blood and throw it in this fountain" We all cut are hands wth a bunch of knives (AIDS AIDS AIDS) (Herpes was doing a slimy grin and smacking his aids covered dong with his hand) and threw in the blood like they did in divergent, except enstead of coals or water or whatever it was god blood. It started smoking. Ares exsanguinated the corpse and put the blood in, then lit his bloody corpse on fire then threw it in the fountain. He set the fountain on fire and burned it them it turned into a bunch of rock-hard ashes and then smoked softly. "Now everyone take up the ash and make it in2 a joint and smoke it. that will initititty you in2 the ceremony."

We made some joints and smoked them. Suddenly I felt different I felt...INITIATED!

Apollo touched my ham sexily. "Do you feel good?"

"I feel amazing"

Suddenyl a sluttly looking silver girl came in2 the room. She had some arrows and shit on her back and she was suggestively riding a wolf. "Apollo" she whispered with a suggestive lift of her eyebrows. "My love come 2 me" She suggestively flicked her tongue and touched her weenises. I could feel Apollo lurch next to me and his mini apollo was screaming in pure happiness.

"Apollo whats going on" I whispered confusedly.

"Oh that Artemis" he shrugged his rock hard shoulders and clenches his rock hard hand around my thigh and tries to hide his rock hard little apollo from me. "Shes just a friend"

"A friend oh a FIREND?" I laughed sadistically "N/o way in fUCKING HELL!:"

Suddenly I realized Artemis was standing next to us and sucking his popsicle. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL SHIT BEEP MOTHERFUCKING TWAT LOQUACIOUS BLEEP ASSHOLE BEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEP CASTLE MOTHERFUCKING SHIT BEEEEEEEP MICKEY MOUSE BEEEP CHICKEN SHIT BEEEEP RAT TONSILS BEEP OCHOLOCKNEE BEEEP ASSHOLE BEEEP WEENER BEEP ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKING BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP COKSUCKER BEEEEP PEPSI GIZZING WHORE BEEEEP CLIFFORD THE BIG RED DOG BEEP ORTHIDONTIST BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP SHITHEAD FUCKBOY BEEEP DICKWEINER BEEEEEEP SON OF A BEEEEEEEEEPING BEEP BEEP ON A BEEPING BEEP CRACKWHORE BEEP IN A CASTLE FAR FAR AWAY INSIDE A BEEPING BEEEEEEEEP RABBIT BEEEEEEP BACKWARDS BASEBALL HAT BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP FISHKOOK BEEEEEEEEP VAGINA?" I began ripping her hands away from apollos vagina but she was holding on to tightly.

"APOLLO IS MINE" she fucked angrily.

"APOLLO?" I screamed with the lividity of 1,000 hell bees.

"ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE I SWEAR" he cried sadly but I was already running from the room.

FUCK.

MY.

LIVE.


	11. til the dying d3y

I was flying as high as a kite when I looked up 2 my delight, they were having...a SPECIAL ON CHALUPas...

[][][][][]

I ran out of 2 room and fled in2 my room, but then I realized that wasnt possible because my room was back down on earth and we were still stuck on olympus. I began 2 cry and walked 2 the edge of olympus looking down and wondering if I should kill myself. I decided it would suck because we were like 1000000 feet up and it would take 2 long 2 fall all the way, and I wanted 2 dye NOW so I instead got out my phone and a razer blade. I cut my knuckles open wide and let the blood start 2 flow then played my EMO SCREAMO playlist while I waited 2 dye. There was teenagers by MCR and cancer by MCR and then the cancer cover by 21 pilots and I started to weep and angrily skipped the song on my phone. Taht fucker how dare he let that slut Artems touch his popsicle. I began listening 2 21 guns but that made me angry 2 because it had the word 21 in it too much which reminded me of 21 pilots. Then I started 2 listen 2 basket head but it pissed me of because it was taking me 2 long 2 die.

"Your not doing it right" I whored around and realized that a girl was standing behind me. "Your supposed to cut your wrists you dumb fuck."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeah I knew that I just thought it would be more dramatik 2 cut my knuckles" I said.

I cut my wrists and waited 4 it 2 keep bleeding but it still wasnt beleeding enough.

"Fuckery and crackwhores" I swore loudly.

"Your supposed 2 do it the other way" said the gurl who was still satanding there. "Crossing the road is just 4 show going up street is what really kills you".

I cut some new lines but now it looked like crosses and i HATE crosses esp. now because I dont believe in god anymore. That fucker twat. if there was a god he would never of let Apollo cheat on me with that whore Artemiss. I decided it would be even worse to die from the crosses than 2 live, so I quicly got a staple gun and stapled up the crosses until they stopped bleeding. I did my knuckles 2 4 good measure, it looked like I had brass knuckle. LOL. I also gave myself a earring. Then I got a picture of Apollos face and began stapling up Apollos face and cutting it with a box cutter.

"Thats right babe take out your anger and 4rstration" said the same gurl hu was still there. "Hey I'm Hazel by the way"

"Realy?" I said. "Like hazelnuts the stuff thats in nutella?"

"YEA" S/he said. "I love nutella its my favorte food. You want some?" She got out one of those little mini thingys of nutella like they give out at fancy hotel breakfast things (my mom YELLED AT ME when I tried 2 steal a bunch of them though BEECH!)and we split in half and ate the nutella. I instantly felt better and wasglad I hadnt died because if I was dead well they probably dont serve nutella in hell.

"Hades" she said like she was reading my mind. "Its called hades here not hell. Oh by the way Hades is my dad."I remembered all the Hades kids from camp. They were always super emo and goth. They were always cuting, drinking blood, and listening to emo 21 pilots, green day and mmy chemical romance. And they did lots of human sacrifices (which is why alot of the Aferditz kids went missing). "Lets walk." She took off down the narrow cobblestoend road with her small black patent leather feet, and I decided, what the hell, 2 follow her. It wasnt like I had anything better 2 do. her black leather metal studded miniskirt flew behind her small rock hard ass as we ran.

Suuddenly I saw Apollo and Artemis. They were lying on the ground, fucking each other so hard there was blood and moos. Artemis tied little apollo in a pretzel and started eating it like a lollipop. She plowed his fields. He drove her tractor. He burrowed around in her hay. He slammed his hoe into her hoe-hole. he planted his seed.s They screamed in agonizing passion as they gripped each others rock hard bodies.

"Oh my fucking GOD" I screamed then before I could do anything else I ripped out my razorblade and began 2 cut my arms again. This time I cut so deep the blood all rushed out at once like Nigger Fallls and died immediately. As I died I saw Hazel screaming angirly and then taking my razorblade and killing herself to. Weird. Like Romeo and Juliet except we barely new eachother.

When I woke up I was in hell.

"HaDES you dumbfuck" said Hazelle lke she was reading my nuts. "Hades not hell. now why the EVERFUCKING LOVE DID YOU DO THAT?"

"U mean y did I Kill myself? Y thats an easy question. I killed myself because I DONT UFKIJNG WANT TO LIVE ANY MORE. KILLME,KILLME,KILLME ITS BETTER THIS WAY I want u 2 bang my body up and throw it in a lake" I thought about Apollo banging my body up and throwing it in a lake and probs doing some underwater sexy stuf and my body went all hard but then I realized it would never happen ever again cause Apollo was a DIRTY, FUCKING, CHEATER!

Then I looekd around it was all dark and empty and looked like some kind of evil hell cave.

"Hades not hell" she erected again.

"Ok whatever lols" I said. "What is this place"

"Its the fields of Assfidel" she said.

"Y did u kill urself 4 me" I said. "U dont even know me"

"Because..." she said. "It doesnt really matter if I kill myself. My dad is Hades. He can bring me back 2 lyfe anytime I want. He can probably bring u also if u want 2 cum."

"I like being dead" I said.

"Youll change your mind soon enough" she said.

Sure enuff about 2minute later there was some fat old freak that came by. He had a rock hard shiny bald 4head and he was wearing some outfit thingy that said JANITOR. He gave me a paper and said "Sory mam youve been reassigned 2 the fields of punishment. Your assignment was revaluated and it was decided that you are 2 evil and emo 2 go 2 assfidel. plus u kileld urself which is a punishment in itself."

I cried.

We had 2 transfer. At te fields of punishment they began setting me on fire, dragging me 2rough fields of spikes and lava, and some guy popped a cap in ma ass and started 2 rape me. His dong was all hairy and moldy and deformed and shit and it wasnt even rock hard, it was kind of spongey and felt like a brilo pad or maybe some of dat metal wool shit. I began 2 cry. "Are u ready 2 cum back 2 the real world with me" said Hazel sitting there crossing her arms, she wasnt being raped because she was Hades child and all the evil souls knew better than 2 fuck with her.

"NO" I said.

Another guy started poking red hot sticks through my body and drawing crosses on me and converting me 2 christianity. It hurt like the other guy was still raping me and it hurt alot because he was braking my virgin skin. I began 2 cry. I tuned it out by falling asleep.

I dreamed that I was dreaming about that same guy I dreamed about a couple weeks, ago, he looked kind of familiar and not just because I had dreamed about him b4. He was really hot and had curly blakk hair and a goatee and that thingy where he has a little triage of hair under his lip and curled up mustache thingy and his eyebrows loked viciously evil. He looked kind of like josh dunn with black hair. He was so hot I began 2 get hot ad tingly inside. I wanted 2 do bad things and now I could cause I was broken from Apollo that fucker lloser, and besides, it wasnt like sinning could get me sent 2 hell anyhow cause I was already there. I began 2 take of my clothing. We were in my black room with my black mahogany bed, my black silk sheets with designs of mandelas on them, posters of 21 pilots that had been scratched out, with tyler cut out of the picture, blak shag carpet with black persian carpets on it, and blak stained glass windows. I took off my silver sheer dress and was wearing nothing under it. I walked up 2 the guy.

"I am your density" he said.

Our mouths met with a sticky wet gluey kiss. B4 we could do anything else (SHAG SHAG SHAGGY) I woke up.

Tat stupid guy was still raping me but when I woke up I realized I was having a organism. It was 4rum my dream, but teh guy thoughti t was from him so he stopped rapping me. He then began 2 up the auntie on my torture by showing me pictures of tyler and artemis 2gether. It was lots of nudes of them doing IT and making out. I began to cry and felt tears of blood coming dwon my face.

"Are you sure you dont want 2 resurrect" said Hazel.

"YES" I decided angrily. "FUCK ME BACK 2 LYFE."

She grabbed my hand and we vanished. But we didnt reappear back 2 life, we instead appeared in a giant throne room like the one on olympus but all black instead of all white. How rassist.

A guy was sitting there on the throne. I looked closely at him then realized he looked familiar. He was...THE GUY FROM MY DREAM!

I immediately jumped himwithout even thinking, I didnt even know his name or who he was but I just knew I wanted him more fucking bad than anything else Id ever wanted in the univarse. I didnt even have 2 take of my clothes, they just disintegrated off. He was wearing a kilt made out of dead guys so I didnt even have 2 take of his clothes. We joined. It was the best feeling Id ever had sort of like a sexul massage with some rusty nails and a woden spoon. "OH OH OH OH!" I screamed. Hes mini hades was the size of a coke bottle. like the large 46 ounce ones. It barley fit inside me, it was like giving birth, but the other way around, because I actually wanted the baby 2 go back inside me. He plunged my toilet. I plocked his guitar. He tied my knots. We screamed wth the agony of the dead guys in his kilt. They were voyeristically watching, but we didnt care.8 I bit Tonys nose with the ferocity of a lion in heat, and began bump my converse on his shoehorn. he corked my winebottle. Pressure built up, like champane. "OH OH OH OH OH!" I sceeamed as he did a unspeakable thing.

"Hey are u fucking my dad?" said Hazel from somehwere.

"Wait tis is your dad?" I said confusedly withdrawing his check from my account. "Lolz. Oopsies! I didnt no." I stuck slot A back in slot B and we began 2 fuck more rapidly.

We finished. Hases whized on the floor and put his kilt back down and tryed 2 look professional. "EWhat u want from me?" he cocked.

"I want/" I couldnt remember 4 te life of me, lol, hahaha, 4 the deaf of me, because I wasnt alive anymore. "Oh yeah lol. I want u 2 bring me back 2 life. I kiled myself but changed my mind. i wanna go back 2 earf. Beep me up scotty."

"ok he said"

"That easy?" I said not belieivng.

"No" he looled.

"Then what shall I do"

"You must...SELL ME YOUR SOLE! Jkjkjkjkjk. I dont want any more souls. I have too fucking many of them already." He scratched his sexy beard in a way that remended me of Josh Dun. His eyes glittered with thick black eyeliner, his neck had tons of tattoos of humans being sacrificed, and there was blood coming from dozens of tiny cuts on his forearms and hands. I momently worried that he might have an STD, but didnt care because it had been worth it 100%. "The price you pay shall be...you must take me back 2 earth with you."

"Wat" I lulled.

"I want 2 try human life. Bring me back 2 earth and make me your lover." He waggled his eyebroews seductviely just lie Josh does in the music video 4 guns 4 hands, and put his hand on my ankle. "Is that a deal?"

"Yes." I said w/out hesitating.

He waved his hand and we went back 2 earth.

On earth, we reappeared in camp whatever its called. We were in the campfire ans so was everyone else. I guess they had gotten back while me and Hazel were in hell or something. Every1 was eating food at there tables. I sat down at the Zeus table which was empty, and Hades came and sat with me. We got food but we didnt eat it instead,we ate each other. His lips delved between my softer ones, his hard metallic tongue plunging into my mouth and pressing softly down my throat. I could taste the plaque on his teeth. I could feel a stirring in my body as I remembered what we had done earlier. I reached for his pants and began to operate them, but someone at the Hermaphrodite table threw a knife at me so I stopped. "GET A ROOM" they yelled, invoking my mothers power, and slowly a room of 4 walls began 2build around us, one by 1. I broke the 4th wall and stepped outside, pulling Hades w/ me.

"Dont hurt my loverboy" I cocked at the Aferdiz loudly. "He is the god of death. He is the ruler of satans army of souls. He reigns above makind and is fiered by all. He is...THUNDERCLAP...hades. Ifyou fuck with him, he will take away your life."

Aferditz turned brite red and ran away.

We 4nished our dinner then left.

I started 2 take Hades back 2 my cabin since he didn't ahve a cabin here, except for a underground hell pit that his kids stayed in, and that didnt have enough privacy. But suddenly Chrion ran up thwartin our evil plans. "Andromeda your ex parents have died" he said.

"WAHT" I said.

"They were kileld by an angry attack by Apollo and Artemsi" he said.

I cried tears of blood and began 2 cut myself, and next 2 me Hades did the same thing, warping his legs around me in a show of protective love. We both listened to emo songs. He garbed his guitar and a ukelele and began 2 play them at the same time, and began 2 sing a emo song about my parents and his voice was EVEN FUCKING BETTER than Tyler Joseph. We walked 2 the graveyard, and I talked 2 hades as we went. "Who are you" I said.

"Im Hades what do you mean?" He said.

"Your secret identitty." Then it dawned on me. "Youre...YOURE JOSH DUNN!"

"How did u guess" he said.

"Your music sounds so much like 21 pilots but not as poser as it did with Tyler in it" I said.

"Yeah" He said anxious. "I used 2 be the main singer of the band back when they did regional at best, thats why they dont make that one anymore. Then Tyler became a controlling bitch and he said I wasnt allowed 2 sing anymore and only he could. I atually do all the instruments and stuff to, Apollo just wails and jerks of to pictures of girls." He began 2 cry a black tear. I put my arms around him and held him tightly.

We got 2 the graveyard and knelled on my parents grave. I began 2 cry when I saw there gravestone.

TAYLOR SWITE 1967-2016 BELOVED MOTTER AND KIKASS SINGER

BLACK SHELFTON 1982-2016 BOVINE FATHER ANDDD ALSO A KIKCASS SNIGGER.

I felt hot dark tears falling from my rock hard face. They burnt down my cheeks like blood and dripped own my chin. Josh licked them of my face and tenderly touched my eyelashes with his rock hard finger. "Dont cry babe" he said but I was still crying, he began 2 sing the dumb ways 2 die theme song in attempt 2 make me fell better, but nothing could counsel me. Then he flung of his clothes and we fucked, right on top of my parents grave. It was kinda disrespectful but I didnt care. It was pretty hot actually.

Suddenly...de ground started 2 shake w/ tremendous fury and suddenly it ripped in 2! The corpse of my mother and father flew out, except, they weren't corpses anymore, they were ALIVE!

"OMG" I said.

Josh looked happily surprised "We have the power 2 bring people back 4m the dead w/ out love" He sad.

We set 2 work bringing back 2he intire graveyard.


	12. Chapter 12

if i get 20 REVIEWS by tomorrow i will write a bonus chapter. the person that reviews the most will get 2 pick the idea of waht I write about next. GOOD LUCK!

[_?

I STILL CANT BELIEVE TYLER JOSPEH IS MARRIED THAT FUKIN TRAITOR. i mean seriusly. JDUNN 4EVA!

{-{

THIS STORY IS NOT A mistake. I did it 100& on purpose. I new exactly what I was doing wehn I pushed the publish story button thingy and I wasnt under the influenc of any other SUBSTANCES (except for 1 of the chapters but thats ok i dont regret anything).

{[{

im stressed out

{-{

stope cyberbulling me bitches!

(-(

Teh next day we got up. I qwas sleeping in the Aferditz cabin wth all the other Aferditzes. I got out of the bed (I was in the bottom bunk under some hot guywho had long curly black hair). I flipped my long black silky hair with the naturally gornw purple streak, and opened my azure icy blue eyes the color of midnihgt. I was wearing a long lacy wite frilly knightie, which was conservative because I was sahring a room with LOTS of teenage boys and gurls. Most the guys were gay anyway but still I didnt want to be a slot. I began 2 change in2 some clothes, butt suddenly one fo the aferditzes a girl with long blond hair, began 2 come over 2 me.

"Oh no WAY you cannot ware that" she diminished, taking teh clothes away 4m me. It qas a 21 pilots short and some pants with black lace around the edges. "If youre going 2 be a true Aferditz u must wear something SEXY."

I shrugged noncommitally.

She mad me wear a dress w/ long black sleeves that were down 2 my knees with sluts cut up the sides 4 my hands 2 come out, and stuff that laced up tightly to make my cleavage looks really big. Shehehe put on a necklace made from sharp metal lnks and some lawnjerry made out of fluffly black lace and tool, a spiky choker plus some of those other spirally choker things with charms shaped like hearts and daggers, plus she put sparkly diamond piercings through the skin at the top of my boobs, so it would draw guys attention, and she did henna swirly deisgns, plus she styled my hair and curled it so it looked wavy and sexy and did huge cat eye eyeliner plus all kidns f different makeup. I didn't know very much about it. I dont use a lot of make up usually. I als had on silver hair pins, 12 pairs of eaarrings in each ear, fine silver chains that connected some of the earrings 2 my dress, henna tatoo designs of steampunk gears n stuff on the side of my neck, a miniskrt that was only like 2 inches long, and gltitery black leather high heled knee high boots that had heels longer than my arm. I felt kinda uncofmrotable but then I looked in the mirror and swooned at my own sexual appearamnce. I was knock em dead killer gorgeous.

"You can finally get you a hot guy" said Blodnei.

I shruged noncomitally.

We went 2 the big house w/ the rest of the Aferditzes who had gotten dressed while I was getting dressed up. We sat at are touble, and Chrion moved 2 the front of the room. Percy was sitting on his bsck.

"2day..." Charlie began. He walked under the projector and Pervy turned it on 4 him. "2day we are going 2 begin are...CAPTOR THE FLAG class!" He began 2 show powerpoints of captur the flag strategies on rhe smartboard. We had 2 take nots and everything.

"Aslo...2day the hunters are cumming 2 camp and were doing a captor the flag game w/ them. We need 2 practice now so dat later wen they cum 2 camp we can BEAT THE SHIP OUT OF THEM. k?"

He threw out some gears and stuff and we began 2 get ready. We devided in2 teams.

"Annie u should be on our team!" said Blondie exitedly.

I shagged noncoitally.

"Cum on." She garbed my arm and dragged me 2 her, then she helped me put on my chain mail, armor and a sword. Also some metal combat boots that went rithg over my thigh high leather boots w/ gold laces w/ lace charms on them. I looked really hot. The metal was rock-hard against my soft, pale body. I could barley move properly.

We went out 2 the feild.

We began 2 practice sword fighting and stuff. It was 2 help us win capture the fag. I beet Blondie in a fight. It wasnt very hard lol cause she was small and week and blond, she was to busy checking her phone and makeup 2 really fight back that easy.

"BRAVO" screamed sum people and crapped loidly.

Then they began changing "FIGHT! FIGHT! F8GHT!" so I was forced in2 a fight with some huge giant guy covered in mussels with a 6 pack the size of my entre body. He was drolling and looking bloodthirstly at my small, hot soft sexy body dressed in its provocative outfit. I didnt like it so I grabbed some throwing stars and began 2 throw them at him. He cried. At first I missed but then...ONE HT HIM! It hit him in the forhead embedding itself deeply inside his rock-hard skull, the force of my throw was hard enough that it was hard enough to brake through his rock-hard skull. I was immensely proud of myself. The whole crowd began 2 cheer 4 me and throw me up and down on there shoulders. then you know what IM REALLY FUCKING BORED AND I HAVE HUGE WRITERS BLOCK AND I DONT FEEL LIKE WRITING THIS ANYMORE!

I w8ke up in my house cabin thingy 1 day 2 realize there was a hellhound tearing the shit out of my door trying 2 get in, I sat up in bed screaming with utter terror. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON1" I screamed pulling the rock-hard sheet up 2 my body covering my self, which was dressed in only a thin white lace nightdress. The hell hound began 2 tear a hole in my wall then it ran inside and bit my leg and there was blood rushing out and flooding the room.

"AGH"

I got a lamp and started beating up. It kept biting my leg off and I screamedi n terror. I hit it withe my nighttable then poled the matress off the bed and began 2 kill the hellhound. I threw the matress down on top of 2he hellhound then while it was ripping it's way out, I ran 2 my kitchen and got a butchers knife and began 2 kill it. I stabbed the knife through its rock hard body and began 2 kill it. then...IT WUZ DEAD.

I STILL HAVE RIGHTERS BLOCK!


	13. I LOVE UUUUUUUUUUUU DOONNII

**PLS REVIEW U STUPID COCKSUXXORS!**

 **x|-/xxxxxxx|-/xxxxx|-/x**

 **JDUMMS 4EVRA!**

 **x|-/xxxxxxx|-/xxxxx|-/x**

 **I STEEL have righters block but im really fucking bored and I have nothing else 2 do. I/m at my grandmas house and some of my cosines are hillary supporters so i wont talk 2 them. and my mom sent me 2 my room 4 calling my grandma a pussy (but only coz she votes 4 garry d johnson) well i guess it doesn't matter anymore, cause trumpy WON!**

 **i literally cunt believe i havant written anything since trump wuz sworn in2 ofce. OMG. writers blk is relly stupid. and so r allm y techers 4 assigning 2 much shitty homework.**

After we won the captor the fag thingy they decided I needed 2 prepare 4 my quest. They sent me 2 the classroom thngy 2 practice and look at slide thingies on the smartboard of other ppl doing quest.s.

no

"Fuck it this styduing sht is boring were going to leave for the quest RITE NOW" Chiron got down and I climbed on his back and began riding him. He began walking as fast as he could. "Im taking you to the Gayhound bus stop and then you continue ur quest from there" he said. "Your job is to find the missing daughter of Apollo."

"Daughter of apollo?" I questioned angrily, closing my rock-hard legs around his rock-hard back. "Wtf do you mean?" I thought angrily of my ho ex boyfriend having sex w/ some other woman and angrily began to sweat. My body felt hot for him eventhough I was still mad at him. That fuckin ho. "That fucking whore, Apollo, had another child?"

"Yes. Her name is Hava. U need 2 find her."

"O" I said.

I didnt want 2 find that bitch. Stupid apollo. I nevar wanted 2 c him again.

"Shes living in new york city. I wood get her myself but shes scared of horeses so I need you 2 do it 4 me. But its dangerous cuz theres monsters and shit going off in nyc."

"I dont want 2 find her," I sad angirly.

"U must. Or else, de gods will strike u down"

"ok"

I angirly stopped riding Chrion and got of his warm, sexy back, stroking his rock-hard abdoman and mussels as I went down. If I coudlnt find a new guy by d/ end of my quest, I might make a move on Chrioen, I thought angrily. I walked to the bus stop, my feet angirly cracking the sidwalk from the ferocity of my steps. I waited 4 the bus 2 get there, then it pulled up and I went in. Oh and Hazel was there w/ me. I 4got 2 mention. Hades would of been there to but I 4got 2 mention in the last chatper he kinda went back 2 hell coz zeus got mad and there was a scene and shit went down. hades went down 2. (on me) We were broken up but not coz we wanted 2 but becoz zeus was angry at hades 4 fuckin his daughter. Stupid bitch. I can hav SEXX wif gods if I want 2. But zeus said hell kill us if we do it again. so i guess im back 2 square 1.

(Im reedin over my ol story an i fink i forgot a chapter whops)

I sexily got on te bus and Hazel started 2 sit next 2 me but then some hot guy wif sunglasses sat next to me instead. "I'm Gary" he said seductively, wiggling his eyebrows. "Theres not enuff rum here. You'll hav3 2 sit on my lap." He pot me on his lap and put his rock hard hands around my waist. He seemd sexy, but Hazel was sittin on the seat next 2 us so I didnt want to annoy her. I sttled for leaning up against sexy guys rock hard muscles chest.

"Mmmm"

He sad.

"Mmmmm" I sad.

He started mackin out w/ me. I felt unconfrontable about doin it in front Hazel, but then I remember I had sex w/ her dad in front of her, so I decided not to care. Me n xecy guy mad out with the passion of 1000 wildires. He stuck his rock-hard chiselled tongue down my throat. I grabbed his elbow passionately with my arm and bit his ankle feverishly. He reipped off my clothing and we passively united. His snake slithered up myhole. His knife pierced my cheese. i licked his ear with a sexual slurp. We banged and moaned. Sum ppol looked us but i didant care. The bus got back 2 the stop and We put are cloths back on. "Well it was nice cing u" he got of the bus and siappered.

"Dammet" I croaked. "He left me . Agen."

"Por thing u just cant keep a man cen u" sneered Hazle. I struck her down w/ my sword.

"Bitch" I said.

I went 2 the nearest Walmert nearby by myself. I went in and ased the manager "Do u no Hava Wiliems?"

"YES" why I do, he sad. "She works here. Wait rite here while I bring her 2 u."

I set in achair while I waited 4 Hava. Suddanly Zues appeared in front of me holding a meth pipe and a heroin needle. "Choose your destiny" He said threateningly.

"I dont understand" I said.

"U must do a drugz" he said angerly.

"I dont want 2" I said even tho I did, but I didnt want him 2 no.

"YES YOU DO" He roared. "Choose your fuckin destiny b4 I choose 4 u!"

I angered, bbut I chose the meth pipe and lit it on fire. I began 2 breath in the meth smoke. Suddanly I past out and had... A VISION!

I was in a giant fanyc office that looked kinda like a castle. Sitting at the desk w/ his feet up was a old guy with loooooooooooooooooooooong whtie hair in a braid that was tied up with pink ribbosn. He had a robe that was partway open so I could see his long fine white chest hair and some OTHER things. Ikcy. A thingy on his desk said PRONOS in big lettering. He was cleaning his nails w/ a knife and looking evil.

"Hehe" he said. "I will destroy all those fuckin pussies odnw at Camp half blood. Theyl never see it cumming."

OMG! I said. But I didnt actually say it cause I was scared he might see me ad kill me.

Then the vision ended!


End file.
